talasfandomcom-20200216-history
Water
The Spiritual magic of Water can be used by Keeleizaans . There are 3 kinds of keeleizaans. All keeleizaan types share the ability to heal wounds, toxins, and disease with water, and they can all breath underwater. Their throats open up to reveal gills not visible or open above the surface. Their gills only emerge when they are completely submerged so as not to suffocate in the shower. 'Devaros: '''The most common type of keeleizaans, these individuals have an extra organ in their body, one similar to a fishbladder, allowing them to swim to the great depths of the ocean without their bones collapsing from the pressure of the depths. Their name is drived from "Devar" the ancient tongue verb, to dive. In the common tongue their name literally means Divers, because of their general love for deep sea diving. '''Slikifas: '''Uncommon keeleizaans whose abilities is not limited to, but is majorly surrounded by the power to walk on the surface of the water as if it were solid ground. When they master their power better they can move on the surface so calmly that there is no movement of the water beneath their feet. The name of these keeleizaans is similar to the ancient tongue verbs "skira" and "fier", to skiff and to go. Combined to mean to go skiffing. In the common tongue they are called water gliders, as the movements they perform often appear as though they are gliding on the surface. '''Torbōts: '''A rare type of keeleizaan, these few have the ability to boost water behind them, thus propelling themselves at incredible speeds. Some reaching that of gale force wind speed. These keeleizaans have a powerful hierro that allows them to travel underwater without their skin peeling off from the velocity they create around themselves. A torbōt seen underwater resembles a torpedo. Their name comes from the Ancient Tongue word "Tobari" which means Turbo in the common tongue. All torbōts have varying colors of green eyes. Spiritual Purpose The purpose of water in the world of Cuocir is to cleanse and heal the body of poison and disease. The water will enter the body, surround the intruding substance, expand to fill any gaps and then shrink and absorb into the body, taking any poison or injury with it as it leaves. Water was one of the original 9 elements learned from The Elemental Dragons . As far as living memory has recorded Idgin was the goddess of water, Being a Devaros. Water type cities are usually found either on the shoreline, or built directly on top of the water. Enormous amounts of metal types help construct these cities so that they float on the surface and are not subject to tsunamis or rough seas. These cities on the surface have large buoys and channels holding their outermost parts afloat, however the support structures are large hollow tubes that run directly into the undersea islands or the ocean floor. Smaller lighted near- floating cities are constructed inside the tubes and on the perifories in order to maintain the stability of these support beams. Tertiary cities are then built into the the undersea islands and ocean floor for several large stories creating a vast undersea mountain side city. The largest water type city is Vehrod City built to be more than twice the size of the former Island Tala Idgin, Being nearly 200 miles across at its widest point. These floating cities are designed in concentric circualr paterns with smaller protruding arms and circles bracing the concentries on the surface. The undersea bracing and hollow transport tubes are in large cuboid shaped areas with diagonal braces betwixt, and cross support beams through the lengthiest part of the cubes. A total of 4 tubes sink into the mountains below, 8 brace these together every 100 feet, 12 diagonal "X" shapes on each of the faces of the exterior/ interior squares brace these further and finally, 2 long braces cross the upper/ lower corners on each side through the middle. Holding the pipes steady in the ocean currents. The Mountain accesss is merely the 4 braces going into the mountains 150 feet, then the city is built beneath with honeycomb styling of the braces in their tunnels, and a large number of I,Y, T, V, X beams linking and holding the roof and the rafters of the tunnels in place. Water types are most often teachers, medics or sea farmers in that they work well with others, and care deeply for the healing of the world. Water is believed to be the essence of innocence and is associated with the colors blue, cyan and navy. The seal of water was once a cirlce inside raindrop inside a larger raindrop. It is Currently an orb of water. Use in Employment Water is typically found, not in entertainment but more for the use of jobs. Teachers and professors in schools are most often water type, as well as Farmers and medics. '''Instructors: '''Teachers and educators are often water type as they are very in tune with community and understanding how others feela nd what to do when they are in emotional trouble. They have a talent for passing on knowledge and are greatly loved by all. Even fire types. '''Sea Farmers: '''These fantastic people build their houses on boats and sail around with nets catching fish and sea critters to sell to markets to sell to others. The also plant floating beds that suck up water and can grow portatble gardens, A famous known Sea Farmers is Kaike-do . Who sails around Tala Genyi selling his freshly grown beets and seasalt squash, among other things. '''Medicinal Culture: '''Most medical professionals are water type in the fact that they all have a natural ability to heal with the use of water. Not all Injuries can be healed with water however. Major cuts and lacerations must be healed in a hospital, as well as toxins in the bloodstream unless healed right away. A common injury constrcution workers must go tot the hospital over is being plunged through with a steel pipe or girder. The hole or puncture may be too big for water to seal and heal damaged tissues. Some injuries may be temporarily healed with water, but in long term will leave scars. '''Arena Combat: ' Not often found in the Arenas are Keeleizaans, as they are more often than not, healers and defenders not fighters, few fighting class keeleizaans do exist though. Rare as they are when found on Arena rosters the crowd population very often swells to much higher than its capacity on average fighting days. To see if the newbie can take the heat and dish some pain as well.